Picture Perfect
by pinkpajamas3
Summary: Tyler's curiosity gets the best of him.


Disclaimer: TVD is not mine.

This is my first story. I hope you all enjoy. Constructive criticism welcome!

Click.

Click.

Caroline turned her head to her right and asked, "Tyler, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied and smiled at her cheekily.

Not quite believing him, she turned her head back up to the sky and closed her eyes once again. Being a vampire in Mystic Falls with all the crazies running around, she'll take her relaxation anywhere she can get it. Even if that means laying with Tyler Lockwood, resident wolfboy, right next to her. It's as close to normal as it'll get.

Click.

There it was again. She opened one eye and snuck a peek at her companion. He, too, was staring up into the sky, but something wasn't quite right. He looked innocent. A little _too_ innocent. Truth be told, it was nice to see Tyler more care-free than he'd ever been since he triggered the curse.

"Like what you see, Forbes?" asked Tyler with a smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes and elbowed him, slightly embarrassed she had been caught. She stuck her tongue out at him and stared up into the sky once again.

She closed her eyes and focused in on the strong heart beating next to her. _There. Click._

"Gotcha," she said triumphantly.

Tyler was left speechless, shocked not only because he was caught with his digital camera in hand, but also because the beautiful blonde, who was laying next to him only seconds ago, was now straddling him with an arm on either side of his head holding herself inches away from his own face.

Realizing his predicament, he said, "If this was what you wanted, all you had to do was ask, Caroline."

And he could almost swear that there was a slight pink tinge on her face.

"Don't change the subject. What do you think you're doing?" she said with a smile on her face.

"I should be the one asking you that. Not that I'm complaining."

All she could do was roll her eyes and nodded towards the camera in his hands.

"You really want to know?"

"I'm asking, aren't I?

"Just forget it. I'll put it away."

"Tyler..."

"I uh..."

"..."

Tyler then mumbled something incoherently.

"Tyler?"

Tyler cleared his throat before trying again - this time a little louder. "I wanted to see if vampires really disappeared in pictures or not," he said with embarrassment, avoiding her eyes.

Caroline giggled at his silliness. Who knew that Tyler still had his inner child.

Upon hearing her giggle, Tyler looked up to meet her eyes and what he saw there made his breath catch.

At that moment, everything around them faded. The sounds of the birds. The soft wind. The ripples of the lake. He could almost swear that he could hear her heart beating along with his.

"Tyler?"

"…"

"Do I show up in the pictures or not?" asked Caroline with an amused look of interest.

"If you could keep your hands off me for two seconds, then I could tell you," Tyler replied with a wink.

It was definitely hard for Caroline not to smile with Tyler around. She rolled off him and sat next to him as he also went to sit up.

She scooted closer to him and rested her cheek on the side of his upper arm to get a closer look at the camera.

Much to her delight, she saw herself still in the few shots.

"You should still show up when I print these out."

With that, Caroline pulled the camera out of his hands and started to fiddle with Tyler's camera.

"What are you doing, Care?"

"Why waste a good opportunity?" she replied and turned the camera towards them. She scooted even closer to Tyler and rested her head on his shoulder. So close that he was aware of every sensation of her being. So close that a few strands of her hair were tickling his cheek.

Click.

Tyler realized that he was so focused on her proximity that he didn't even look at the camera. He grabbed the camera quickly from Caroline's hands before she could see the shot of him staring at her.

"Sorry, I totally blinked. Let's try it again," he said with an apologetic smile as he put his arm around her and pulled her close. He held out the camera with his other arm.

"No blinking this time," said Caroline with a poke in his side.

"Promise."

Click.

"Let me see, Tyler."

Not wanting to let her see the other picture, he released her and gave her a mischievous smile.

"Only if you can catch me," he said with a chuckle and he bolted.

He turned around after a few steps and said, "And no cheating vampire speed either!"

With that, he took off towards the car.

"Tyler!" she laughed and took off after him.


End file.
